Siblings Silly Secret
by Darkness7500
Summary: They keep it from their parents, they keep it from their friends, they even keep it from one of their own. The quads are up to no good. Even if to them it is really good.
1. The Pact

**For this one I'm not gonna set an age so go ahead and think what you will about that. I do not condone super young dirty stuff. So you do you. **

The flash of lightning was so close it lit up the entirety of Dawn's room for a second. The booming thunder roared outside her window soon after. Dawn was curled up into her covers. She could hear the continuous clinking of the thick rain drops pounding down on the gutters above. Her pajama top was a white shirt with pink sleeves that went to her elbows. There were also 3 buttons done at the collar. Her bottoms were light blue sweatpants, they were tight around her thin legs. She was kept warm even on a cold night like tonight.

She was not so much scared of the storm brewing outside as it was just loud enough to keep her up. Every time she finally felt like drifting off another boom would shake her mind into frantics. Dawn glanced over at her digital clock; the low-lit green numbers showed 11:28pm. Dawn cursed under her breath. If she stayed up much later she'd feel like crap all day tomorrow. Tomorrow was Friday but the quads had tomorrow off for a teacher institute day. Even with the free time dawn didn't want to lose the day to laying around feeling lousy. Once that Sun came up she'd be unable to stay asleep. What is a girl to do?

"I gotta do something to help me fall asleep" Dawn says to herself softly. "Whatever it takes I need to fall asleep".

She wanted to go wake one of her brothers. Usually if Nicky was up because of a storm too, the two for them would would spend some time talking until they relaxed and fell asleep. Dawn didn't want to disturb any of them because the only thing worse than spending a day off crabby was listening to her tired brothers wine all day too.

About a minute after her pondering, during a lull in the storm, there was a soft knock on Dawn's door. She sat up and flipped the covers off of most of her.

"Uh, come in" she eventually said.

The door opened and her brother Ricky came in, closing the door behind him. He was in a light blue t-shirt, and blue and black striped pajama pants. He took a few steps forward.

"Hey, you can't sleep either"?

"No" Dawn replied. "The damn storm has been keeping me up. What about you"?

"I was up for a while drawing some fun comics. I ended up getting a little wired and I can't turn off mentally".

"Oh" Dawn starts. "And here I thought you were always turned off mentally".

"Ha ha very funny" Ricky snarks. "Fine, I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out for a bit but I'll just go-".

"No wait" Dawn said quickly holding out her arm at him. "I-a, I want you to stay. I could use the company".

"Alright, cool" Ricky said smiling a little and sitting down on the bed facing her.

The two quads just sat there for a while not saying anything. The rain began to pick up again.

"I saw the news" Ricky said making small talk. "It looks like it's gonna rain for most of the weekend".

"Well that sucks for all of us" Dawn says relaxing her posture. "We'll just have to improvise some fun things to do then".

"Yeah" Ricky replies.

Again the room falls silent for a moment.

"Did you hear about who's running for the presidency this year"? Ricky asks.

"I did not" Dawn says with a bored tone.

"Kanye West" Ricky says.

"Oh my no" Dawn says rolling her eyes.

"I know" Ricky says. "He can be so rude, so stupid, he'd have no regard for the people. If he wins I'd quit school cause that would show education doesn't get you far in life at all".

"If he wins I'd start a petition to move this family to Canada" Dawn says laughing.

"I'd sign that" Ricky says laughing with her.

Another period of silence (except the rain) passes.

"Did you know about-" Ricky starts again.

"Ok Ricky what are we doing"? Dawn asks. "Cause this isn't fun anymore".

"I just wanted to talk. It's not like we can go watch TV or something because if mom and dad see they'll make us go back to bed. And if we look at our phones that'll just make us want to stay up even later because bright screens right in your eyes depletes your Melatonin levels which means-".

"Ok I get it" Dawn says. "But since it's raining we can make a little noise and not get caught right"?

"I suppose so" Ricky says. "As long as we weren't yelling we'd be drowned out by the storm. What did you have in mind"?

"I thought we could do our practice thing again" Dawn says smiling and putting one hand on Ricky's knee.

"Really" Ricky says lighting up. "You really want to do that now"?

"I figured it could help us fall asleep quicker" Dawn says. "You want to"?

"Well, sure yeah" Ricky says.

"Great" Dawn says grabbing Ricky's sleeve with her other hand.

For a moment they just look at each other.

"Well, uh-" Ricky says leaning his head forwards.

Dawn leans her face in towards his. Once they meet, their lips connect kissing ensues. The kisses were first short and with big pauses in between. But they quickly build into continuous lip pulling on lip. One of Ricky's hands goes around the back of Dawn's head holding her to him. Although their lips were dry the motions were still soft. As they went on the kissing got more intense. Their faces kept switching angles, their necks began to bob with each kiss, the coldness of the room was being blocked out by their lustful heat.

Dawn's hand gradually slid up Ricky's thigh as they went on. She was gripping his limp and eventually found her way to his crotch. She ran her hand over his middle and she felt her brother tense up as she landed on something hard. Dawns fingers traced out the shape in Ricky's pants and began stroking the contracted muscles. The member began to lengthen and push on the pants that confined it. With her other hand Dawn hooked the top of Ricky's pants and pulled them low enough for the thick flesh to pop out and stand tall.

Dawn leaned into Ricky as they continued kissing. One hand balanced the girl as the other hand began slowly jerking Ricky's dick. Ricky on the other hand held onto his sister. He rubbed her back to show her that he was enjoying himself. Dawn took this and sped up her pace. The thin skin went up and down with her hand as the muscles underneath tightened up.

After a couple minutes Dawn pulled her face back and shoved Ricky so he was laying down. Laughing a little Dawn shifted from sitting on her butt to her knees. She smiled at Ricky and pushed her long blonde hair over her ear. She then bent down and wrapped her lips around Ricky's 5-inch cock. Her hand continued to jerk it while her mouth dived down on it. Her lips suction cupped the bottom and dragged with heavy force up to the tip. The wet skin would then slink back down and repeat the process.

Ricky moaned heavily. His sister was amazing at playing with him. His head continued to rolled from one side to the other, unable to keep still, wanting her to devour his rod more and more. Ricky's hands gripped the bed covers, the wrinkles stretched further along the bed the tighter he squeezed.

"Dawn, I'm- ah" Ricky groaned.

Dawn heard him, and she knew what that meant. She chose to keep going, moving her head more, speeding up and moaning threw her mouth to slightly vibrate the member itself. After a few moments Ricky felt the urge rise up, his dick twitching trying to hold back. Eventually he rocket his essence into Dawn's mouth. It was a small jolt which she gladly swallowed to hide any and all evidence. An old coach once told her semen was good for protein anyways. So it all works out. Dawn cleaned up the dick and pushed Ricky's shirt up a bit. She traced a few kisses along his stomach then climbed her way over to his face. She kissed him once more and then knelt there smiling at him.

"Thank you" Ricky says in a bit of a daze.

"Hehe, Ricky, you don't need to keep saying thank you" Dawn says chuckling.

Ricky grabs her arms and rolls them over so now he is on top and Dawn's head is almost about to fall off the bed end, her hair already was.

"Then at least let me show you how thankful I am" Ricky says. "It is your turn".

"I know" Dawn says relaxing after being startled.

Ricky undoes the 3 buttons on the top of Dawn's shirt. He then proceeds to kiss her once on the mouth before moving his lips to the newly exposed skin nearing her boobs. His right hand slips into her pajama pants and begins petting her folds. Dawn grabs his hair and closes her eyes as she lets him take over her body. Dawn usually liked to be the one in control, and Ricky would be the last one suspected of making her feel so good by relinquishing control to him. His calm and kind persona followed him into the bedroom it appeared, for Dawn quickly began leaking, her skin was being satisfied for it's demand of attention.

Ricky soon separated Dawn's opening and dipped his middle finger into her love cave. Her insides closed in around Ricky's finger but he continued to move it along her walls. The sensation released more fluid allowing for Ricky to squeeze in a second finger. Her shoves his limbs wherever he can fit them, rubbing each spot over and over again. Eventually Ricky's fingers ran over a small bump which he continued to rub. Dawn's back arches and she moans out loud. With her mouth open Ricky takes advantage and kisses Dawn's distracted lips. She moans into her brother's mouth exciting him even more.

All of Ricky's focus goes to Dawn's G-spot, circling the area and and feeling the insides grow tighter and tighter. Once Ricky is unable to move his hand anymore he feels the damn burst as his sister orgasms holding onto him for dear life.

It's a couple minutes past midnight now and the two quads sit up.

"That was some of the best we've done" Dawn says.

"But we were too tired to get to the main event" Ricky says confused.

"This time around we didn't need to. I was really impressed by your 'handy-work'" Dawn raves.

"Well thanks" Ricky says. "You did great too. Hey, I know what we can do. Come here".

Ricky moves his shirt and lays down in the bed. He talks Dawn into taking hers off as well. The two lay next to each other and drift off surrounded by each other's body heat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The matter of fact is that over some time, Dawn, Ricky, as well as Dicky made a pact to satisfy their bodies whenever they so chose to. Growing up together they trusted each other with the changes they had been going through for quite some time now.

It was also good practice they would say for when the time came they found those special someones they could truly be with and make happy. Until then at least their sibling rivalries had ceased and arguments were much less frequent.

Knowing he wouldn't understand Nicky was kept out of the loop. Their parents of course didn't know wither. This secret had been with the three of them for many months and they intended to keep it covered up till death.

Dawn did always seem to be into it more than her two brothers. So on occasion she would look for ways to get what she wanted and get the guys into the mood.

2 days after her night with Ricky she did that very thing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn wasn't sure how she was able to get away with it but she was happy with how things were turning out. Her parents needed some help at their store Get Sporty today and they wanted at least 2 of the kids with them. Ricky was a must so he could go over the financials for them. Lucky for Dawn she was able to talk Nicky into going due to some dumb reason she made up.

So there she was sitting on the couch watching TV dressed in some jeans as she usually liked to wear. She also had her tye-dye tank top which was red on the shoulder straps (with purple around the arm and neck holes), purple in the middle of her torso, and white leading into blue at the bottom. It was loose and comfortable and she liked it on days with nice whether. She also had a small surprise for the boy next to her.

Speaking of the one sitting near her on the couch was her brother Dicky. He was not very bright, but he was very good looking. His hair was a little long for a guy but very smooth and well kept. His eyes were a thick brown and his skin was a bit darker than his siblings. He wore a green v-neck t-shirt with a grey jacket over it. His jeans were a little torn up along with his socks.

Unlike Ricky who could sense the mood along with her, Dawn kind of just needed to get Dicky to realize it. So she first grabbed the remote near her and lowered the volume to where the show was just barely audible.

"Hey Dicky" Dawn says leaning into him; a grin on her face. "I'm not wearing a bra".

That was all Dicky needed, they began kissing quite passionately. Hormones raging, hands moving to the opposing bodies. Dawn leaned back on the couch, Dicky's lips following her as he laid partially on top of her. Their tongues swirled in the middle. Dawn pulled hers back in and was able to get his to enter in her mouth where he took it over. Their smacking sounds echoed in the room, no one else was home to hear it.

Dicky wasted no time and started undoing Dawn's jeans. She was always shocked with how forthcoming he was. In an instant her pants were open and Dicky's hand was in them rubbing her through her panties. Dawn moaned into her brother's mouth which just made him smile. He could feel her underwear ever so slightly getting damp. Dicky's fingers fiddled with her curtains before making circle motions. Dawn's hand holding his wrist tightened the better he rubbed.

Wanting more Dawn grabbed Dicky's shoulders and yanked on his jacket. Going along with it Dicky grabbed the hoodie and wiggled it down his arms before discarding it on the floor. Dawn then pushed up and laid down on Dicky who was now on his back. She kissed down the boy's neck and kissed above the V in his shirt. She then looked Dicky in his eyes and smiled at him as she undid his jeans. Once she was able to pull back the underwear out came his 6-inch dick.

Dawn jerked the member in her hand a bit before bending over, flipping her hair back and sucking down hard on it. She actually couldn't get the whole thing in but she tried her best, gagging slightly once her mouth was far down on it. Her lips were puckered and throat sounds were being admitted from her. Dicky sat back and watched her as he moaned. Dawn was always slow when it came to blowing, but it was still nice. He put a hand on her head and his fingers traced through her hair a bit. Dawn liked having a hand on her at all times when she was being dirty. Knowing the other party was enjoying her attempts at pleasure. She could always have a good time but did care about the guy she was with. Even if once it was her turn she could care less. Dawn sucked Dicky for a couple minutes, not sure what to do with her tongue she just laid it against the back of the penis and it slid up and down with the rest of her. Eventually the young teen got bored and pulled the member out of her mouth.

"That good enough for you, cause I'm done" Dawn says casually.

"I can live with it" Dicky says sitting up.

Dicky got up so now they were both sitting and went back to kissing Dawn. Dicky's hands were holding onto Dawn behind her shoulders. One of Dawn's hands was lightly playing with Dicky's cock while the other hand had pushed up under Dicky's shirt a little and ran along his stomach. She kept it there for a moment and focused more on sucking his tongue that was circling hers. Eventually though her other hand met the one on Dicky's stomach and she pushed it up more and more. The slow pace made its way eventually to Dicky's chest where he got the message, grabbed onto the back of his shirt neck and pulled it over his head and tossed onto the back of the couch. Their kissing only stopped for this motion and it resumed right after.

Dicky's fingers felt the difference in Dawn's shirt and her skin on both sides of the strap while holding onto her shoulders. He liked when she showed off her arms and wore more revealing clothing. Even though he thought she was hot in this outfit he wanted her naked and begging for it. So his arms slithered down past hers, and down to her waist. The hands found their way up under the hem of hers. He rubbed her love handles a little before quickly pulling up. Dawn smiled and raised her hands, they pulled away and Dicky lifted her tank top off, he placed it on the cocktail table. Dawn having said so before was truthful and had no bra on. Dicky runs his hands over her small breasts and traced some fingers over her nipples. Dawn shivers in pleasurable response.

"Sorry, I know they're not very big" Dawn says.

"No, they're not" Dicky says before realizing that's a dick move and continues with "But they're nice. And they're yours".

"Nice save tough guy" Dawn jokes.

Dicky just goes back to making out with her chest. Dawn not wanting to be left out leans in a kisses the back of Dicky's neck. He starts working his pants off and after some ferocious leg jerking, they come off and fall to the ground. Dawn leans back onto her elbows, Dicky grabs her pants and underwear and in one swift motion pulls them off her legs. He has her wet up the tip of his dick with her tongue a bit and with that Dicky lines up with Dawn's hole.

"Give me it all at once" Dawn says laying her head back.

"With pleasure" Dicky says getting excited.

His full force shoots into her, Dawn moans in surprised delight. Without skipping a beat Dicky starts thrusting, rubbing along the inside of Dawn, feeling the tip of her G-spot with his. It doesn't take long for the boy to speed up, the slapping sounds of his waist against her butt fill the room. They would be so busted right now if someone heard them. But Dawn knows her brothers wouldn't tattle even if they were home.

Dicky grabs onto Dawn's legs and holds onto them for support while he does her. His hips are already getting a little tired from the back and forth motion but he pushes onward. Unfortunately for Dawn her insides quickly begin to close in around the dick. She uses her hand to hold onto her clit so she holds out on releasing. It's strenuous but Dawn is able to keep the blast in a bit. Dicky fights through the tougher muscles and feels his load build up. Yanking his dick out of Dawn is all she needs to cum, Dicky busts and the white substance makes itself familiar with Dawn's face. The warmth makes Dawn moan as she relaxes her body and lifts her arms up past her head going limp.

"Mmmmmmmm" she says through her mouth. "That was nice".

A spaced out Dicky replies "You're telling me".

Dawn eventually pulls her tank top back on and Dicky gets his underwear back on. The two cuddle on the couch watching some quite television.

"Hey you think if we still got time-" Dicky starts.

"You're not putting it in my ass" Dawn says annoyed without even looking at him.

"Just thought I'd ask" Dicky, a little disappointed says leaning back.

Dawn sits up and leans her arms on Dicky.

"We can still try to pass the time though" she says turning her head making sure their noses don't bump.

The two teens go back to kissing and Dicky's hands roughly squeeze Dawn's bare bottom. Her fingers squeeze the brother's shoulders as she moans against his mouth. The two fall over on the couch laughing before starting what would be round 2.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The family all sat around the dinner table laughing and getting along.

"So Dawn" her mother asks. "I haven't seen much of you today. What did you have going on"?

Dawn's worried eyes panned to the nervous looks of her two brothers. She could sense them mentally yelling at her to not blow things for the 3 of them.

"Oh not much" Dawn says chuckling. "Just hung out and had some fun with my brothers".

"Oh well that's good to hear".

To be continued…?


	2. Weekend Fun Plan

**I got the blood flowing for this one so here is chapter 2. I wanna try to give them some depth in this story without it just being some flat empty story. So here's the new exciting idea I've pumped out. Dawn's not the only one doing the pumping lol. Sorry bad joke. Enjoy. **

**Also any use of the 'f bomb' will be slightly censored because that's just how I work. **

"Alright" Dawn interrupts. "Let this week's Quad-meeting come into frutition".

"That's fruition and that's not exactly how you use it. Fruition is actually when a plan comes to a point of effect" Ricky corrects.

"Ok whatever. Let's start the damn meeting already" Dawn continues. "The business we need to start with this time involves who will be responsible for squishy-paws' doo-doo duty".

"There is no way I'm touching that stuff" Dicky says sternly.

"You use a bag" Ricky wines annoyed.

"I can feel it THROUGH the bag you dummy" Dicky argues.

"I'll do it" Ricky says raising his hand. "Just to keep things moving along".

"Very good" Dawn says writing it down in a slightly worn out notebook. "Next is who wants to pull the extra shift at the family store; I'll take over that one for the week".

"Thank goodness" Dicky says breathing a sigh of relief. "I remember when I had to do that for 6 months straight. I was so tired after that".

"That was six weeks Dicky" Nicky says shaking his head.

"And you wanted, no you said 'needed' the extra money. So we kept giving you the position" Ricky adds.

"Well either way I was really out of it after those two months" Dicky says proudly.

"Oh my God" Ricky whispers to himself.

"No, no" Dawn starts. "Dicky you'll be tasked with visiting Grandma this week. She needs to see at least one of us a week, and she likes you the best".

"Yeah she does" Dicky says grinning. "She calls me simple. I'm pretty sure it's because I handle my work really easily".

"Yeah, that's the reason" Ricky says rhetorically.

"Could you not rip into me so much"?! Dicky demands.

"Could you read a book once in a while"? Ricky asks.

"Come on guys not again" Nicky sighs. "You two need to stop getting into these nonsense arguments. Where does it even stem from"?

The two just stare at their third brother unable to think of a good response.

"NO REASON"! Dawn yells. "I mean, ah, it's probably a stupid reason that doesn't make ANY SENSE" she says going from chuckling to harsh while looking at the bickering brothers.

"Lastly this week mom is setting up the garden on Saturday and she will need someone to assist her. I normally do it but I'm giving it to Nicky".

"What why me" Nicky asks upset. "I can respect a good set of veggie plants but I don't like getting my hands literally dirty".

"You've been getting off pretty easy with all the quad duties" Dawn says. "And I did cover for you when mom and dad asked where you were back when you took those karate lessons you wanted to keep private. So you owe me on this one".

"Alright, fine" Nicky caves. "You know I hate going a single day knowing I owe somebody a favor".

"And with that" Dawn says. "Our weekly meeting has come to an end. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns be sure to write them down and place them in the message jar over on my nightstand. Sorry but I am not taking any criticism this week".

"That joke gets less funny each week" Nicky says walking out of the room.

Once Nicky is out of ear shot the rest turn towards each other.

"Why did you so badly want him to do the gardening thing"? Ricky asks.

"Because mom will take him to go buy the plants which will take at least two hours if not more. Which means we'll be home alone. Which means we can finally have that three-way I was thinking about".

"Look Dawn, I like what we got going here, but I don't want to have to share you with Same System Sam here" Dicky says gesturing to Ricky.

"What's that supposed to mean"? Ricky says feeling attacked.

"Dude, you do like the same 5 moves. I think to try to switch it up from now and then to keep things interesting" Dicky argues.

"Did you ever think Dawn wouldn't keep coming to me if she didn't like my same few moves"?! Ricky snaps back.

"She only goes to you when I'm not available" Dicky snarks.

"Alright look you don't know what I can do-" Ricky starts.

"Knock it off both of you" Dawn says. "I can't believe your fighting over who you think is better".

"That's right" Dicky says. "It is ridiculous for us to fight about it. YOU just need to tells Ricky that you like me better in bed".

"No way" Ricky says. "You like me better right Dawn? I always try to put you first".

"Guys don't do this" Dawn says backing up.

"We want to make you happy sis" Dicky says. "But we won't be able to 'work together' under this kind of pressure".

"For once he's right Dawn" Ricky says. "If you want this three-way we need to know who is better and which one of us needs to improve".

"That way whoever is on the bottom will have more to work for when all three of us are together" Dicky concludes.

"I-a, I, I don't, ok fine. Let me really think about it and I'll tell you guys before Saturday" Dawn says.

The deal becomes agreed upon and three go their separate ways for the time being. Over the next few days Dawn really struggles with her thought on everything. What was supposed to be a fun week of anticipation has gone to a week of nervousness. Dawn knew she needed to give the guys the answer they both deserved, so she looked into her heart and mind about how they really made her feel.

Eventually Friday night came around and the whole family was eating a lovely prepared meatloaf and rice dinner. Squishy Paws got some nice table scraps and some family laughs were had. However, most of the conversation was parent favored since there was a lot of tension between the three quads. Nicky was the only one who was really enjoying himself. He could tell something was bugging them but he decided he'd ask after tomorrow. He didn't want to have to worry about their problems. He had to deal with his own I.E. dirty, muddy, gardening tomorrow.

Anne continued talking about the types of plants she was hoping to get for garden. She was looking forward to doing the job with one of the boys rather than Dawn. She loved the girl time, but it was a nice change of pace.

Once dinner was over everyone cleaned up and started to go do whatever they wanted. The 3 quads sat around the table a little longer. It was time for Dawn to say what was on her mind. She was happy with what her realization was.

"Alright dawn you kept us waiting long enough" Ricky says. "We need to know what you're feelings about our performances are".

"Yeah, I need to hear how much better than Ricky I am" Dicky says. "Is it just a lot, or a heck of a lot"?

"OK" Dawn starts. "I've thought long and hard about this".

"Haha, 'long and hard'" Dicky laughs.

"Can I finish"?! Dawn says getting testy. "I've done it quite a few times with both of you. There have been highs and lows. And after I really thought about all those experiences I have made my realization".

The boys leaned forward a little in curiosity.

"The truth it, I think you're both amazing" Dawn says.

"What"? Both teens ask.

"Yeah" Dawn continues. "I like things a lot about how both of you operate that one doesn't overshadow the other. You both make me feel things similarly and you each make me feel things that the other cannot impose. I have a lot of fun with both of you and I don't want to ever give up either of you".

"Wow" Ricky says.

"That was kinda nice" Dicky says. "So what do you like about each of us"?

"Well" Dawn says. "Dicky I like that you keep trying new things and then sometimes I like what you do and we add it to our… sessions. On the other hand sometimes you get too aggressive and make it all about you. I like to make you feel good but sometimes I feel like you don't even think there is a person there, just a floating mouth. You just want to strip right away and do it in like 3 minutes. A girls gotta have more than that".

Dicky looks down at the ground and thinks about what he just heard.

"As for you Ricky" Dawn says turning to her blonde brother. "I really enjoy how you can be sweet and gentle. You take the time to play with my body and make it feel comforted and give every inch attention. But when things heat up you have been known to hit the same marks over and over so when left with nothing to switch it up, the 20th time tends to lose a little oomph in the second half of the… session".

Ricky sits back in his chair stunned with Dawn's descriptive response. He thought her answer would have been a lot more black and white. But instead Dawn was able to tell both of them exactly how they made her feel.

This was the true bond of the quads. Being completely honest about how they make each other feel. The good and the bad. Neither brother says anything for a solid minute.

"Dawn" Ricky starts. "Thank you for being so open about this. I am really satisfied with what I heard. I know what I need to work on to get better. And now that I know how you feel I don't have to hold anything against Dicky".

"I'm glad" Dawn says. She then turns to her more dense brother; a little worried about his response.

Dicky waits for a little while before speaking. "I-a, I didn't know that's how I made you feel. I'm sorry I do that to you sometimes Dawn. And I'm sorry I pressured you into this deal thing. That wasn't fair".

"It's ok" Dawn says smiling. "I know how guys can be".

"I guess" Dicky continues. "I get like that because, it is you. I want you, if it was someone else I might not be so into it".

"Aw, Dicky" Dawn says. "I forgive you".

"I'm gonna try to be better about those things. Maybe I'll need to take a page out of Ricky's book about being nicer and tending to the girl" Dicky says.

"And I guess Dicky could teach me a couple new tricks" Ricky says.

"We cool"? Dicky asks holding out his hand.

"We cool" Ricky says shaking his brothers hand and cursing himself for choosing to use Dicky's incorrect grammar.

"So does this mean we get to have some real fun tomorrow"? Dawn asks. "Free of all stress"?

"I think so" Dicky says. "You set up everything for us. Can't afford to miss out on the opportunity".

"So Dawn" Ricky says. "Can you wear something that describes you, I still wanna pull your clothes off like I normally get to".

"And after he does that then I'll give it to you" Dicky says smiling.

"Sounds good to me boys" Dawn says sitting back in her chair satisfied with a quad make up behind them now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All 4 quads made sure to get to sleep early since they all had a big day. On that day they ate breakfast and got cleaned up early since their parents like them to at least freshen up on weekend days even if they don't plan on going out.

Dicky wore a navy blue t-shirt with the white words 'Here To Steal Hearts' across the front of it. He also had on dark jeans that were a little lose fitting.

Ricky had on his usual khaki pants with black socks. He wore a beige quarter-zip collared sweater with dark blue horizontal lines. The zipper was down some and a black undershirt was visible.

Dawn had on a red Hawaiian flannel with 3 of the 6 snaps snapped in so her tight pink tank top was showing. Her jeans had a few small holes and gems embedded along the waist.

The three acted as they normally did. They watched TV for a while, said goodbye to their dad when he left for work, ate lunch. Then at around 1 in the afternoon their mom and Nicky went off to the store to get the plants and supplies for the setting up the garden this year. Once the car was off Dawn gave them 5 minutes just to safe before gesturing to her brothers to follow her upstairs and into her bedroom. Once they were in the room Dawn closed the door. This way even if someone came home they'd have a little extra time to prepare.

"So guys" Dawn says trying to be seductive. "How do I look".

"Really nice" Ricky says.

"If you weren't my sister I'd think about dating you" Dicky replies.

"Thanks… I think" Dawn says. "Alright let's do this".

Dawn sits down on the bed and waits. Ricky and Dicky kind of just stare at each other before mentally agreeing to both sitting on either side of Dawn. Ricky grabs her by the chin and pulls her in for a long kiss. They hold it, pulling at each other's lips for a second long seconds. Once they finish, Dawn turns to Dicky who wastes no time making out with her. Their mouths soon opening and their tongue wrestle against one another swirling DNA and pleasure. Their smacking sounds make it over to Ricky who watches intrigued. His khakis become tighter and he bites his lower lip.

Dicky's hands make their way to Dawn's snaps. Rather than yanking them all apart in one motion like he usually did; this time he chose to pull them apart one by one. He could feel Dawn's breath suck in as he undid her shirt. Once the snaps were separated Dicky pulled the shirt open at the bottom to show Ricky. Ricky noticed and grabbed dawn's shirt by the collar, he slowly pulled it off her arms; Dawns hand moving behind her long enough for the article of clothing to be removed. Her arms not covered by the tank top give a slight shiver to the lower temperature exposure. Ricky kisses the exposed parts of Dawn's shoulders before she eventually stops her make out with Dicky (sensing he was done with it) and turning to lock lips with Ricky. The two of them laying down on the bed with Ricky on top, their kissing intensifying.

Dicky gets off the bed and pulls his dick out of his jeans. He starts to jerk himself off as he watches his siblings fool around. During the kissing Ricky looks over at Dicky to check on him, the quad gives his intelligent brother a thumbs up with his non-busy hand to show he's fine with watching for the moment. Ricky takes advantage of his given time and uses it to get a handful of Dawn's boob and give it a soft squeeze. Dawn's grip on Ricky's arms tightens when her breast fills with lustful sensation after his touch. Dawn decides to return the favor and slips a hand below to rub Ricky through his pants. Instantly the blonde quad moans into Dawn's mouth resulting in her returning a moan back into his.

After a few more minutes of kissing and fondling Dawn sits up, before moving to a kneeling position on the ground she pulls on Ricky's sweater.

"Take at least this off" she says before moving over to Dicky who's standing next to the bed.

Feeling pretty heated up Ricky complies and removes the zip sweater leaving his upper in half in a plain, black t-shirt. Dawn meanwhile kisses her way up Dicky's stomach before moving down to kiss his beating rod. Her hands push up on his shirt, getting the message Dicky grabs the neck hole and pulls the shirt over and off of his head, tossing it out of the way. Dawn's kisses get more sloppy before turning into her mouth engulfing Dicky, moving her head forward and back, Dawn face-fuking herself with Dicky, him watching her strong mouth suck his meat. Ricky not wanting to be left out kneels behind Dawn and reaches his hands over to her front. He undoes her jeans and pulls them open, reaching his hands inside her panties he starts to caress her nether regions.

Dicky leans his head back and puts his hands on his hips to steady himself. He starts to feel dizzy when one of Dawn's hands goes to mess around with his balls. Ricky uses one hand to push Dawn's long hair to the side so he can kiss the back of her neck. His other hand slips in a couple fingers and begins to explore Dawn on the inside, Dawn moans into the cock. Her free hand goes behind her and ferociously pulls on Ricky's pant button. Being surprised about her wanting to multitask Ricky undoes his pants and pulls out his dick before returning to his motions. Dawn grabs the now free member and jerks off Ricky while she sucks off Dicky. The quads rub one another for a solid 10 minutes. Dawn ends up releasing on Ricky's hand twice during. Her arms wrap around to hig Dicky's lower half as she speeds up, feeling his limb twitch in her mouth. Dicky moans aloud while he busts his load in Dawn's mouth. She takes in his flavor and swallows his essence.

After taking a minute to just breath and recoup, the 3 teens begin the second act.

"Make me yours boys" Dawn says sitting back on the bed and relaxing herself.

The bone-brothers quickly discuss their plan of action. While watching them Dawn can't help but smile seeing her two guys finally getting along and for her.

Once they finish their planning Ricky walks over to her. He grabs Dawn's jeans and yanks them off her body exposing her damp black underwear. He reaches into her shirt and unhooks her bra, she then pulls the black bra out of her arm hole and tosses it at the far end of the room. Ricky loses his lower half coverings before gently pushing Dawn onto the bed. He climbs on top of her and pushes her pink tank top up past her breasts, showing off the small cushions of flesh with hard nipples protruding out. He stops her when he feels her going after his shirt.

"Wait" Ricky says. "We're going to do it once with some clothes still on. Then round 2 we'll be completely nude".

"Wow" Dawn says. "Sounds good".

"I was able to think of a simple way to guarantee interesting changes in simple ways" Ricky says. "But I'll explain it later, come here".

Dawn smiles into the kiss Ricky places on her lips. She then sucks in as he pulls her panties to one side and inserts himself into her. Dawn's fingers push into Ricky's back as he thrusts over and over. Watching his brother make nice work of Dawn starts to rile up Dicky's worn out part. He begins touching himself again, patiently waiting in anticipation.

Dawn's insides feel amazing, every wall gets properly rubbed by Ricky's member. Ricky's balls begin to slap up against her rear end as he begins to speed up. Dawn moans harshly and grabs a handful of the blonde hair before her. While pounding her Ricky takes a little time to plant small kisses upon Dawn's breasts. Her exposed areas begging for more attention, Dawn arches her back. Her arms rise and grip Ricky's shoulders as Dawn orgasms. Even once she is done he doesn't slow down. Dawn had to admit she liked this side of Ricky. Normally we'd wait for her which would weaken the impact of her release but now he pushed through her tightening clit rubbing her more and more. Ricky was now going so fast there were wet smacking effects coming from down below as his slippery meat slapped the insides of Dawn. A few minutes later she came again and this time following behind her was Ricky's heavy load, built up from their long foreplay session Ricky filled Dawn with his hot liquid.

With one out of her Dawn sat up and watched the whiteness leak out of her, she stared at Dicky and prompted him to lay on the bed with his long rod standing straight up. Dawn dropped her panties and then positioned herself over her brother and lowered herself onto him. His was rougher feeling compared to Ricky's smoothness. Dawn could fell the new kind of friction being emitted as she rode Dicky. Dicky himself held onto her sides to keep her steady. Dawn small boobs still jiggled as she bounced up and down. Her thighs were already getting tired from pushing up but she pursued further. Forgetting the soreness and focusing as much as she could on the pleasure in her center.

Seeing her bit of a struggle to enjoy herself Ricky decided to help his sister. He gets behind her as she continues riding his brother. Ricky parts Dawn's butt cheeks and starts licking. He doesn't put his tongue in her hole, but Ricky does traced his muscle along the line of her crack. Dawn's eyes bulge but she get empowered enough to not only keep going, but to pound down harder on Dicky.

"Dicky I'm hot" Dawn says not stopping.

Seeing her distressed face Dicky sits up long enough to lift up Dawn's tank top the rest of the way. Her arms go up and she sighs softly as her final article of clothing was removed and dropped to the floor.

Dicky warns her he's only got a few more seconds then he's gone. Dawn saying she is close to alerts Ricky to try even harder. He relaxes his tongue so it covers a wider area as he licks up Dawn's butt one last time. Dicky is the first one to blow, shooting his essence up inside Dawn, most of it getting driven back down from her own release.

The 3 quads take a moment to briefly rest. After a couple minutes Ricky removes his t-shirt leaving all 3 teens naked.

"Alrighty Dawn" he says taking up the middle of the bed. "We've got one last surprise for you. Lay down on me on your back".

Curious Dawn does as she is asked and lays her back on Ricky's chest. She can feel his nervous and excited heartbeat thump through her back. Ricky pushes his dick backwards and slides it into Dawn. She gives a soft moan at the comfortable familiarence of her brother's cock. Things come to a surprise when Dicky stretches her further and inserts his own into her vagina as well. Dawn gives a slight groan of pain to which the boys give her a moment to adjust.

Once her breathing steadies they begin to double penetrate her. The feeling of cocks at once was something Dawn had only day dreamed about. The fact that it was actually happening was out of this world. The feeling of the thicker force pushing all in at once and then frequently separating into two forces back to back. Not only did the dicks rub against Dawn's rushing walls, but they rubbed against each other. Both members had sensation surrounding them 360 degrees. It was as if the three were doing each other all at the same time.

Already being worn out they were only able to pull this off for a few minutes. Eventually both boys came and for the final time that afternoon, mixed their loads into Dawn making her sigh with complete satisfaction.

Once they done Dawn passed out with a small smile on her face. Ricky and Dicky heard Nicky say he was home so they quickly covered up Dawn and got dressed. On his way out Ricky stopped to place a kiss on her head before following his brother out.

Once downstairs they approached their third brother.

"Where's Dawn"? Nicky asks.

"She's taking a nap it seems" Dicky says playing things cool.

"Oh ok" Nicky says. "Ricky, why are you only wearing a t-shirt. You rarely ever do that".

"Oh I'm heated up" Ricky says.

"From what"?

"Oh, just thinking about some intense PERSONAL stuff".

To be continued…

**OK. Props to me for a pretty darn good scene. It was nasty, but better written than most of mine. **


	3. Difficulties with the Secret

**Alright, alright, the demand for this story seems higher than anything else currently so here is the next chapter. I kind of went fast with this one because I'm more eager to get to what'll happen in chapter 4. So, idk, forgive any strange skips I tried to smooth things out. **

**There is a little gay in this chapter. The good old straight stuff will come back next time. **

"Dude Nicky what the hell is wrong with you?!" Dicky asks angrily.

"Oh whatever do you mean brother?" Nicky rhetorically asks grinning ear to ear.

It's been two weeks since Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn had their first ever three-way. Unbeknownst to them the ending to their love making session actually got recorded by Nicky on his phone. He wanted to go see why it was so quiet when he and his mom came home from the store. Rather than just ask, Nicky went to investigate. He then ended up catching his siblings in their hideous act. Nicky watched surprised as he bared witness to his brothers shoving themselves in their sister. He then decided to record it as leverage.

Today was the day he decided to get Dicky alone and show him what he had. After the quads had lunch, Ricky went about doing his homework so he had more free time at home. Dawn went off to talk to May, and Nicky used his chance to lure his other brother away from flirting with some chicks.

"Why would you record us doing that stuff?!" Dicky says.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT STUFF?!" Nicky bellows.

"Ok, ok, take it down a notch" Dicky says waving his arms. "I don't want anyone else hearing this".

"Talk" Nicky says shaking the phone.

"We do that every now and then" Dicky starts. "We're all single and make sure we don't hurt each other. It's just some fun bonding. We said we'd stop doing it once one of us gets into a committed relationship".

"Why did you guys never tell me about it?" Nicky asks hurt.

"Dawn just kind of brought it upon Ricky one day, and then me another day. We figured you wouldn't be into it" Dicky replies.

"You're right I have no interest in Dawn unlike you apparently" Nicky says.

"That's not what it's like" Dicky groans.

"Well why shouldn't I tell mom about this… experimenting?" Nicky threatens.

"You can't just rat on all of us. THIS IS WHY WE DIDN'T TELL YOU DUDE. I covered for you when you spilled that juice on the couch pillow. And Ricky helped you while you were in that 'can't do fractions faze'. So you owe us not to tell mom".

"Ok you got me with quadmitments, but I may just have to go to Dawn about this. See where all this came from" Nicky says.

"No please" Dicky pleads. "We all agreed to never speak of it with anyone but each other. Dawn threatened to cut us off if someone else found out".

"And you don't want that?"

"No. It's too much fun. I look forward to when she's in the mood. It has to be on her terms but she is almost always up for it".

"Well then" Nicky says. "I'm glad you find it so fun. Cause if you want me to delete this video and then pretend I never saw anything you are gonna have to do something for me".

"What do you want?" Dicky asks worried.

"Well you know I'm gay brother" Nicky says plainly.

"Yeah" Dicky says. "You came out last year".

"Well then, tomorrow you are going to be alone with me in the bathroom and do whatever I tell you to do".

"Oh geez Nicky, I don't care what you like but I don't swing that way".

"Don't worry" Nicky says. "I'm not gonna make you take me. But I plan on pushing your buttons a bit. Since you like banging your siblings and all".

"And in return you delete the video?" Dicky asks.

"You can watch me do it, once I'm satisfied of course" Nicky chuckles.

Dicky sighs and thinks to himself for a moment. For the sake of his siblings, and what they have created together, he'll take one for the team.

"Deal" Dicky wines.

"Meet me in our upstairs bathroom tomorrow after dinner" Nicky says before walking to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After school as Dawn was walking out of the empty hallways a young guy in her class power walks to catch up to her.

"Hey Dawn" he says nicely.

"You know my name?" Dawn asks surprised. "I mean, hi Dylan. It's nice to see you".

Dylan laughs "Of course I know your name. You're like the only girl in our school who can sing heavy metal".

"I do have a way with words" Dawn jokes.

"Haha yeah" Dylan says. "Say I was wondering, would you like to go see a movie or something sometime?"

'OMG' Dawn things to herself. 'The boy I have a crush on, and he's asking me out. This is incredible'. "I-I yes. Yes I would. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?!" Dylan asks stunned. "Yeah, great. I'll pick you up at 5?"

"6 if that's ok" Dawn says. "I do have to still eat dinner with the family".

"I gotcha" Dylan says. "Ok, I'll see you then".

Dawn just smiles and waves goodbye as he leaves. She then proceeds to jump up and down screeching and cheering. It then started to hit her about her brothers, this was going to affect them as well. But she knew this would happen, they will be happy for her. All their shenanigans were just supporting each other until they found that someone anyways. They'll be fine… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day came and went quickly, and eventually the Harper family was sitting around the kitchen table yet again enjoying a feast for 6. Tom described his rough day, the few annoying customers who were demanding medicine balls that were too much weight for them. He also talked about a cute woman he saw which gained him a stink eye from his wife.

"Oh mom, dad" Dawn cuts in. "I was gonna go to the movies after dinner is that alright?"

"As long as you are back by 11" Anne says before going back to her food.

"Who are you hanging out with?" Nicky asks.

"Dylan" Dawn says cheerfully.

"You mean that guy a lot of girls have the hots for?" Ricky asks.

"The very same" Dawn says.

"And he noticed you?" Ricky asks again.

"Yep".

"Out of all the girls he goes and picks you" Ricky grumbles out loud.

Tom was about to call his son out on that inconsiderate comment but Dawn beat him to the punch.

"What you think I'm not good enough for him?!" Dawn asks rhetorically.

"No, it's not that… I-a, I just-" Ricky stutters.

"Well screw you too" Dawn says getting up and storming away from the room. "I'll just wait for my DATE by the door".

"Dawn I didn't-, ahh crap" Ricky says slouching in his seat.

"Dang dude that was harsh" Dicky chimes in.

"Ricky why did you say that to your sister?" Anne asks.

"I didn't mean it like that" Ricky says. "I… I don't know what I meant to say".

Eventually Dylan came and picked Dawn up, they went off to the movies. The rest of the family cleared off the table and went about their evening activities. Nicky went off to the upstairs bathroom and Dicky entered the bathroom locking himself in with his brother 5 minutes later.

"So now what?" Dicky mumbles.

"Now you do what I say for about 20 to 30 minutes" Nicky says.

He undoes his khaki pants and pulls out his erect member. Nicky had the smallest one of his brothers. His was only a little over 4 inches, which was fine by Dicky, it meant less work for him.

"Come here" Nicky says. "Give me the attention you give Dawn".

Dicky kneels down on the rug and looks up at his brother. He then steadies the dick with his hand, and wraps his lips around it. Dicky move his mouth forward and back, gagging on the member a little when his crams against the back of his throat. Nicky's hands run through Dicky's soft hair, messing it up as he whispers curse words of pleasure.

Nicky eventually pushes on Dicky's open Hawaiian shirt, trying to knock it off.

"Why do that?" Dicky asks stopping.

"Cause I said so" Nicky says. "It'll make things hotter".

Dicky didn't understand the reasoning but he pulled it off himself since it would be easier. He then went back to sucking off Nicky. A little later on Dicky started to become hard himself, he wasn't turned on by the gayness really, but the acts seemed to get him excited. He ended up going faster and sucking harder as he pulled up on the cock. Nicky's shirt was off and his hands were on his hips. He glanced down and saw he was getting one up on his brother.

"While you blow me I want you to play with yourself" Nicky commands. "I want you to get off by this too for extra embarrassment".

Dicky groans a little but does as he is told. He opens up his shorts and pulls his dick through his underwear. He beings jerking himself to the pace of his blowing.

"I'll make you a deal" Nicky says. "Once we both release you can go and I'll delete the video".

This made Dicky feel better and he ends up giving more of an effort to please the both of them. He really starts to yank on himself as well as lather up Nicky with his tongue, finally including it in on the action. Nicky can feel the insides of his member tighten up more and more. His thin layer of skin running back and forth along his muscles. He eventually bends over and pulls up on Dicky's orange T-shirt with the words 'Young Hottie' on it. Dicky raises his arms and much more willingly than before allows the shirt to come off. He instantly goes back to the cocks not wasting any time.

Nicky then relieves his brother of the motion work as he cups the sides of Dicky's face with his hands and proceeds to pound Dicky's mouth himself. Dicky rest himself on his knuckles and takes on the rapid thrusting of Nicky in his face, resisting the urge to relax his mouth and graze it with his teeth. Instead Dicky tries different ways of rearranging his mouth positions to tighten the hold on the cock. Soon enough Nicky can;t take much more and he releases in Dicky's mouth.

Not prepared for the invasion of liquid Dicky spazzes out and spits into the garbage can.

"What is wrong with you, I didn't know that was coming" Dicky complains.

"Sorry, I forgot to warn you" Nicky says apologetically. "You were just so good at it, I kind of got lost in the moment".

"Well… wait you thought I was good at it?" Dicky asks sincerely.

"I sure did" Nicky says. "I had a lot of fun".

"Oh, um, well" Dicky says stunned. "Good. I guess it could've been worse".

The boys fix their clothes and hair and Nicky shows Dicky him deleting the video on his phone. They make up and leave the bathroom without anyone being suspicious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the movie Dylan walks Dawn back to her front door. She tells him how much fun she had and he agrees. They end up engaging in a minnie make-out session sucking face harshly. Once he leaves Dawn heads inside and jumps up and down in glee.

To be continued…

**NOTE: The next chapter will be longer and more detailed. I have more to write about for that one. Whenever I feel like making it. **


	4. Times Are Changing

**I do appreciate all of you who stick with this story and seem to enjoy it. I apologize for this one taking so long. Lot of crap has been happening so yeah. Enough with my babbling just enjoy. **

"Come on Ricky" Dawn says gently pushing him to the side. "I'm not in the mood".

"Not even when I make my cute face?" Ricky asks squishing up his face.

Damn smiles and replies "Sorry, as adorable as you may be, still no".

Ricky sighed harshly and says "You never want to do it anymore. You've been distant for two weeks now. What is going on?"

"I don't know" Dawn says not looking him in the eye anymore. "It's complicated".

Dawn has been with Dylan for over a month now, and let's just say he's been introducing her to more beyond what she was used to. Dawn eventually flashes back to what has been going on.

12 days ago

The bathroom door bursts open as Dylan and Dawn fumble around the room lips locked. Dawn forces down his sweatpants, Dylan nearly tripping over them while pulling her towards the bathroom stall. The stall door gets slammed open as Dylan gets Dawn's shorts open. She shakes them down her hips as she backs up into the metal stall. Dylan is crawling on all fours, smacking his lips against Dawn's thighs; she laughs in anticipation.

Dylan moves up and starts licking around Dawn's stomach, she crosses her arms and grabs the hem of her t-shirt. In a quick motion she lifts the material up, dragging off of her body, the cool air tingling her sweaty chest. Dylan wraps his arms around her hips as he presses his face deep into her belly. While Dawn's fingers are intertwined in his soft hair, she feels his hands trying to find the secret to the back of her bra strap. Dawn giggles and tells him it;s in the front. She can't wait any longer and opens up the bra herself, his hands instantly making themselves familiar with her exposed breasts.

7 days ago

Dawn's nipples continued to get stiffer as they rubbed against the inside of her loose, white tank top. She was resting on the bed with her forearms now, her hands unable to continue to hold her up. Her insides cradled Dylan's 6 incher as he pounded into her doggy-style. With her hair in her face Dawn just closed her eyes as she let the wonderful sensation take her over.

"Ahhh, harder" Dawn moaned.

Dylan gladly obliged as he took his thrust more seriously and slapped his skin against hers. He was nude, the room was like a sauna, sweat lightly covered his forehead getting thicker and thicker in layers as he moved more inside her.

3 days ago

"Ahh, ahhh, aw fuk" Dawn moans.

She was blind-folded and tied down, her naked body screaming for more dick inside her. Dylan gave her all he could, he had on winter gloves to tease her flesh with rougher material. His sack banged against her bottom. Dawn's hands were balled into fists, they fought against the leather straps that kept them over her head. Her back arched and hurt from the motion, but it's the only control she had over her body, something to do to combat the overwhelming sensation of pleasure running through her inner walls.

Dylan's bed was a bit bigger than her own, he screwed her brains out for dozens of minutes. By the end she was sore for one of the first times in her life, her tongue would be left hanging out from the satisfaction.

Back in the present situation Dawn just shrugged at her brother still wanting to know why she was refusing his attempts to woo her.

Eventually Dicky gets Ricky alone to confront him.

"Look dude you need to give up on this" Dicky says.

"Why are you defending this idea?" Ricky asks. "You like sex more than I do"

"Although true I can respect when someone wants to be with a person" Dicky replies. "I've met Dylan he's a good guy and he told me how much he likes Dawn. And you see how she gets about him also".

"Perhaps so" Ricky says. "But I still don't like it. I worry Dawn isn't ready for what's to come. Dylan is a good guy but he's a legend in bed, meaning he'll push her to do more crazy things and fast".

"Dawn's tough" Dicky says. "She can handle herself. And even if she couldn't she can always come to us and we'll help her handle it".

"You really piss me off when you try to act all high and mighty about these things even though you cheated on Becky last year" Ricky snaps.

"Hey we agree to end that discusses" Dicky argues pointing his finger in Ricky's face. "I'm not the best guy but I care about my sister".

"As do I" Ricky says. "I want her to be happy".

"Then drop it and let her have this" Dicky says. "Us being with her like we are will end up being destructive later on in life".

"I think it would just keep all of us from ever being heart broken again" Ricky retorts.

"Hmm, we'll see" Dicky says walking away wanting to end the conversation right then and there seeing how pointless arguing with Ricky was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day went off to a good start, but Ricky was not one to let things go. The rest of the Harper family sat downstairs trying to keep busy as they decided to leave the muffled yelling upstairs to work itself out.

"What has he been doing to you?!" Ricky demands.

"Nothing I don't want him to. He's good to me" Dawn says.

"I'm good to you as well, I'm always here for you" Ricky complains.

"I know that" Dawn groans. "But he's different".

"Say it" Ricky says. "Why is he better?"

"I never said he was" Dawn snaps.

"I can read you better than anyone else can Dawn" Ricky snears. "Say it, it's cause".

Dawn just gives her brother the stink eye.

"It's cause?!"

"Cause he's not my brother ok!" Dawn shouts.

"I knew it" Ricky says. "Even after all this time you still see it that way".

"How can you not Ricky?!" Dawn asks befuddled. "There's always been that little bit of tension. As close I am to you guys I will need to live my own life one day. Dylan makes me feel like I'm all he needs in this world. And I don't have to live with any guilt that I'm doing something everyone else in the world would think is disgusting as banging my brothers".

"I seem to recall you being the one to originally suggesting the deal" Ricky retorts.

"Ok so what if I did?" Dawn asks. "I always said it was only until we started finding people to date. Then we'd call it off. You're the one who seems to be unable to let it go".

"I'm just frickin dandy" Ricky yells. "After all the time we've spent, after all the things I've said to you, after all the times our bodies were connected you don't feel like you're losing something?!"

"No" Dawn says. "I'll always be grateful to you, and to Dicky for what we have. We'll always have that bond. But I need a guy who will always be there for me and wants to be with me for the rest of my life".

Ricky throws his arms up in the air. Giving up on not getting through to his sister.

"Good lord, Ricky" Dawn says. "Why is this such a big deal to you now?! We agreed it wouldn't be a big deal".

"We also said we wouldn't care what others thought of the idea. We would do whatever we wanted regardless of how "wrong" it may be" Ricky remarks.

"SO WHAT" Dawn says. "Why is this eating at you. I thought you would be happy for me".

"Sorry I'm not applauding you for letting a guy use your body as his own personal playground." Ricky says.

"Dylan's not like that dude" Dawn says seriously. "He treats me well".

"So do I" Ricky responds.

"But he's not my brother" Dawn says.

"But he doesn't love you" Ricky says intensely.

Dawn goes to respond "Maybe not yet but-"

"I do" Ricky interrupts.

The room fell silent. Dawn's eyes went big, her ears felt as if they were ringing. She was stopped in her tracks. She watched as her brother's face went from serious to shocked as the sudden realization of what he had said began to settle in. Her looked afraid as he stared at her before walking past her and out of the room.

Dawn couldn't even turn around to see where he was going. She didn't know what to do, her mind raced with thoughts. 'As a sister'? 'As a lover'? 'As, someone… he wanted to be with'?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other two quads were completely oblivious to the situation, although it must have been strange since Ricky and Dawn didn't say a word to each other for over 24 hours. It must have been some fight.

Ricky sat alone in the boys' room. On the edge of his bed he slouched, unable to think of a viable way to talk to his sister. After what he said, that proved to him it wasn't just a plea to keep her away from Dylan, it was the truth. One that made his stomach churn, he actually had real, like-like feelings for Dawn.

It felt like hours which it may have been, but eventually Dawn came into his room with her laptop and headphones. He looked at her not sure of what to say, he put the laptop next to him, it turned on when she opened it.

"Look Dawn" Ricky started. "I-"

"Not right now" Dawn says pulling up something on the computer. "I need to make things right".

Dawn pulled up a video and had Ricky put the headphones on. She kneeled down in between his legs and clicked play on the video. The first part of the video wasn't what Ricky needed to see at the moment. The camera angle was pointed at Dawn's bed, his brother Dicky was completely naked and tied down to the bed. Ricky's gross out was eventually changed to arousal when he saw Dawn enter the frame. She had a lacy black bra as well as black panties. Connected to her underwear was a garter belt which went to some thin, black nylons. Her blonde hair was in a ponytail. She climbed onto Dicky and started to place wet kisses along his toned chest.

In real time Dawn massaged Ricky's pants until she felt him stiffen. She undid his khakis and pulled out his pulsing rod. Once she saw herself in the video go down on Dicky, she went down on Ricky. She quickly took in his full cock, glazing the flesh with her saliva. Dawn sucked hard as she pulled up on it. Ricky could feel his body heat up, he watched Dawn in the video remove the last of her coverings and start riding Dicky, he felt his own dick throb alongside the inside of her mouth. Seeing Dawn being dirty in two places at once made Ricky feel dirty as if he was spying on her. Plus he got the real sensation of her playing with his part.

Even though in the video those two were going fast, Dawn sucked slowly on Ricky, really taking in the texture of his dick. Her fingers softly fondled his balls, tickling and teasing them while her lips stretched his cock. Soon Ricky couldn't take anymore, he bursts deep in Dawn's throat, her muscles contracting trying to take it all in. Dawn wipes off her mouth and smiles at Ricky, she stands up and turns off the laptop moving it away.

"Ready for round 2?" she asks.

"I get more?" Ricky asks legitimately surprised.

"Look" Dawn says. "I'm not mad, but I am with Dylan now. I've been saving that video for a long time to treat one of you guys. Consider this one last hoorah before we go our separate ways in the bedroom".

"I think I can live with that" Ricky says relaxing and feeling like he could move on from her.

"You will, once you see the last surprise I have for you" Dawn says smirking.

Dawn undoes her blouse and slips it off revealing her black bra. Ricky instantly becomes erect again just from what he realizes. Proving his realization Dawn removes her jeans to reveal the same underwear and garter belt combo she wore in the video. The only difference now was that her hair was free, the black material hugged her body tightly and showed off her tight butt and small breasts.

She got off Ricky's sweater vest and undid his buttoned shirt. She straddled his lap holding onto his shoulders. Locking eyes with Ricky she kissed his lips once, before pulling her panties to the side and easing down onto his member. The remembrance of Ricky's feeling inside her made Dawn clamp the cock, she quickly jumped into riding it, hopping up and down on the firm meat. Ricky's held Dawn's sides to help her hump him. It felt so warm inside her, he loved the feeling. Different muscles pulled on different parts of him, aching for his cum.

Dawn's boobs rocked up and down with her movements, her whole body jolting with pleasure within time. Her ass slaps against Ricky's thighs. The sticky sloppy sounds end up exciting her even more. Dawn looks up at the ceiling moaning aloud, drizzling her essence onto her brother. Ricky with not much gas in the tank after round 1 soon after releases his second load. Dawn shakes her ass on him as he fills her up. Then what was a great moment turns sour once Dawn moans.

"Oh yes, give it to me Dylan".

Ricky blanks even though he wasn't upset. He once made that mistake too, but Dawn felt bad instantly. She gets off of him and grabs her clothes quickly moving.

"Wait Dawn" Ricky says losing his voice. But it was too late, Dawn was already locked up in her own room, silently sobbing for what she feared having hurt her brother even more. "It's ok" Ricky finishes under his breath after she had already bolted.

"Wow" Ricky says to himself while fixing his clothes. "I really am bad for her in the long run. I need to let her go".

**Alright, YES there is going to be more. BUT, I plan on taking a break from this one (even though I kind of did that already). Another chapter will be out but don't wait around for it cause I'm telling you all now it's gonna be a while so I can get my ideas in line and handle personal junk.**

**I'll see you all in the next one take care for now. **


	5. True Feelings

**The story that has been gaining a following is back ladies and genitals. I got a new job that has been consuming a lot of time and energy. So my updates have been taking a major hit. I'm sorry but I can only write decently when I am in the mood. I hope those of you who stick with this story can still continue to enjoy it. **

**Your support on my work is greatly appreciated, it means a lot to know you enjoy what I produce especially since my concepts are dirty and sometimes uninformed. You people make me want to keep writing.**

**And with all the sappy stuff out of the way let's get back into the action. **

It's been 3 weeks since Dawn, made her mistake. The other brother found out that she called Ricky her boyfriend's name Dylan. None of them have been doing much communicating. The dynamic and close 4 had sadly gone their separate ways for the most part.

Tom and Anne were worried but they did not want to interfere. Their kids were growing up and tended to fight more as they got older. But the Harper parents hoped for the best that their children would find the paths they very much needed to take.

Those positive parental feelings aside, the Harper house became a domain of mild depression. Ricky was completely beside himself, torn between what he wanted to do with his life, his feelings for his sister, as well as what he believed what was right. Dicky had started chemical castration (keeping his parents out of the loop) to suppress all his urges, he thought it would make his life simpler but it actually made it a lot less enjoyable which upset him in more ways than one. Dawn was still going out with Dylan and letting him give it to her, but he seemed to take things too far sometimes and she'd have to reel him in. He was good to her but when they were together things just felt the slightest bit off. Nicky was the only quad to actually be fine with his life at the present time. He had met a nice Hispanic boy named James and they had been going steady without rushing into anything.

And worse all the negativity were having effects on Squishy-paws who started going to the bathroom on the floor rather than in the toilet. He just laid around all day and didn't do much besides eat. He wasn't happy knowing his owners were mostly unhappy.

Time continued to pass by, very, very slowly. Ignoring the clock or looking right at it had no help in making time go faster. School, dinner, sleep, it all molded into one for the quads. Just another day gone by where their lives felt lost, void of satisfaction, missing memories from the past. Something needed to give, and it needed to give soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One day while talking to his brother, Ricky decided he needed to put it all on the line if he was ever going to be able to live with himself.

"Nicky" Ricky started. "I'm a shell of the smart, calm guy I once was".

"You can say that again man" Nicky snorts. "I miss the old you. The one who always had a plan, the one who could give us the answers, the one who would smile even in the most unfortunate situations".

"I miss that Ricky too" Ricky says. "I want to bring him back, but I don't know if I can".

"You know what you have to do brother" Nicky says looking at him.

"You mean lay out my feelings to Dawn and then move on from her rejection"?

"I was gonna say drop out of school and create your own band called the 'Reckless Rickies' but I think your plan is good too" Nicky says.

"Nicky, how can I tell her I fell for her" Ricky asks rhetorically. "She's my sister, we've all shared a close bond and yet I selfishly want more".

"Let me remind you she instigated your guys' 'deal'" Nicky says.

"True but we agreed it was until we started to get our own relationships" Ricky says. "It was never gonna last, and here I am dreading over losing what I was never supposed to keep".

"I swear you could be a poet with the way you talk sometimes" Nicky laughs. "Look, you gotta move on from this. Life won't get better until you make it better. I mean, look at me. I came out after being behind closed doors for years and then I found someone who both makes me happy, and I make him happy. Now sure we're not related but I have a stable relationship with both my siblings and with the person I have special feelings for".

Ricky sighs and replies "You are right my friend, you are damn right. I need to get on with the rest of my life, and enjoy every waking moment that I am on this temporary, self-sustaining, sun-orbiting, water-rock of a planet. I'm gonna go tell Dawn how I feel, and when she turns me down, I will look to the skies as I move closer to my successful future.

Ricky stands up and thanks his brother for the talk. He then heads out of their bedroom to plan out what he's gonna say.

"I wish you luck Ricky" Nicky says. "I hope you can find peace in that trapped up mind of yours".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dawn and Dylan have been in and out of what would be a great relationship. Tonight things were going well. They were out to dinner, but since Dylan was a little snooty he didn't have a job since his parents gave him a decent allowance. And yet even with that he didn't tend to take Dawn to the nicest of places. The restaurant they were at tonight was a pleasant place, it at least smelled fresh and not like a fast-food joint. But the crowd was rowdy, the bar was full of drunks, and the TVs played sports neither was interested in.

Even though it wouldn't have been open Dawn tough how they could have had a better time at the Harper store Get Sporty. She mind began to drift, joking and eating alongside her brothers. Ricky assisting her in homework questions, Dicky hitting on all the cute girls that came into the store, Nicky reading off diseases from their health book and freaking out. Those were good times, sure they got on her nerves but whose siblings never do that? Dawn found herself longing for the good old days, almost regretting finding interest in the young man who sat across from her. Speaking of him his lips were moving, but at first no sound seemed to come from them. Soon though he was able to snap Dawn out of her thoughts.

"Dawn, are you ok?" Dylan asks.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah" Dawn quickly responds. "I'm fine. Sorry what were you saying?"

"Yeah no, so the guy just keeps running back and forth between third and home base with the baseman and catcher continuously throwing the ball at him and to each other. It was hilarious haha. The look on his pff-face was priceless."

"I'm sure it was" Dawn says smiling softly.

"Hey how is your soccer team been doing this season?" Dylan asks.

"We made it to the primaries and lost in the first match" Dawn shrugs. "I just chalked it up to some poor motivation that day".

"Aw that sucks" Dylan says. "You guys normally dominate until the semi-finals.''

Dawn was still kind of elsewhere but Dylan didn't seem to really notice.

"Hey" Dylan says with a smirk. "Do you want to get out of here?"

"I suppose so." Dawn says sitting up.

"So my place?" Dylan asks hoping she'll catch onto his message.

"No I'd like to go home" Dawn says.

"Alright cool".

Dylan takes Dawn back to the Harper residence. Along the way he tries to get his hand into a few spots. Dawn during this keeps his advances at bay.

Once outside of her house Dylan looks into the window to see Nicky and the Harper parents watching TV.

"Wow you want to do it with your parents home" Dylan says surprised. "I know your brothers won't care but your parents may hear… but who am I to deny a girl if she wants to get caught in the act hee hee".

"No Dylan this is the part where you kiss me goodnight and go home" Dawn says walking to the door.

Dylan puts a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

"Hey woah, how come I don't get any action tonight?" Dylan asks. "I've been really trying here and you haven't wanted much physical connection in a couple weeks."

"We don't always need to be screwing!" Dawn snaps.

"Yeah but you were gung-ho about that from the beginning" Dylan argues. "You would ride me for 30 minutes straight. You can't say it wasn't fun. What's wrong if I want to keep that up?!"

"Cause all you ever seem to be able to think about are sports and sex" Dawn says.

"Babe" Dylan stutters. "I took you to dinner, I was thinking about you".

"Oh yeah money bags" Dawn says. "I've never been the type to say a guy has to spend a fortune on dinner but out of how many months now and we've never gone to a nice place. We haven't been to the movies since the first time. We hardly do anything, you always just want to watch sports, talk about sports, and fuck me!"

"Where is all this coming from? I told you like a girl who is free with her body" Dylan replies.

"This has been a long time coming buddy" Dawn says. "Sex is fine but it's better when it's with someone you would actually want to be with. I'm looking for a committed relationship".

"I don't know about growing old with you and that stuff" Dylan says.

"You didn't have to sign a contract, but it seems like you rarely ever want to get to know the real me" Dawn says. "I want to look at a guy and see the passion in his eyes. I want a guy to love me one day. You don't feel anything for me other than lust".

"Come on Dawn" Dylan says. "Who at this point in our lives has someone told you they love you and not like how your parents love you?"

"Some guys are just better than that" Dawn says. "They don't even need to say it right away, they show you with how they care about you, and want to be around you. And for the record there's a guy who loves me. Ricky loves… me…" Dawn stops realizing what she has just said out loud.

"You're… brother…?" Dylan asks stunned.

"It's over" Dawn says quickly. "Goodbye Dylan".

Dawn slams the door in his face and locks it on the inside. She marches upstairs confused, mad, and satisfied all at once. On her way to her room Dawn looks up to see Ricky leaned against the wall next to her door. He stands in front of her when she approaches.

"Look Dawn I just want to tell you how-" Ricky doesn't get the chance to finish his thought.

Dawn cups the sides of his face with her hands and she plants a big kiss on his lips.

"Thank you Ricky" she says before going into her room, locking that door, and burying her blushing face into her pillow for the night. Ricky just stands in the middle of the hallway gawking at the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Ricky made it a plan to to get to his sister as soon as possible into the day as to bomb-rush her with questions since he needed answers. He didn't even change out of his pajamas which consisted of a plain aqua t-shirt and thin, flannel sweatpants. Dawn had a loose white t-shirt with some Chinese wording on the front. It was long enough to cover her private region. Once they came face to face they headed to his room to talk for the first time in a long while. They sat on Ricky's bed in silence for what felt like hours even if it was only a minute.

"Ok, I'll start" Ricky says turning to his sister. "We made a pack, you found a guy, I got clingy, we fought, you fought with the new guy, I try to apologize, and… you kiss me".

"Sounds about right" Dawn says softly.

"So I'm not one for using foul language but, what the hell Dawn?" Ricky asks simply.

"Throughout all of this experience I have felt things in body and in mind" Dawn says. "I've felt things and I don't know how they should make me think. Dylan was sweet and I thought there was something there, but I eventually realized he was only interested in me so much because of all the sex we had. He was just another guy with zero class. And we didn't just fight Ricky, I dumped his ass".

"Wow" Ricky says. "I never would have known. I'm sorry it didn't work out".

"No you're not" Dawn says. "You just wanted to prove me right when you said you didn't trust him".

"Dawn" Ricky continues. "If there was anyone who loves to say 'I told you so' more than me I would tell them they're wrong and that I told them so. But when a family member is hurting, it's not about who was right, it's about being there for them if you have the feeling something wasn't going to end well. We can put all our, ugh activities in the past and lock that door up. I just want you to know your brother is still here for you".

"Thanks Ricky" Dawn says. "But I don't want to put all that behind us, in fact,".

Dawn starts rubbing her hand along Ricky's sleep-pants, feeling the hardness build up before Ricky pulls her hand away.

"What are you doing Dawn" Ricky asks rhetorically. "I'm really confused and-".

Once again Ricky gets cut off by a passionate kiss from Dawn.

"Ricky" Dawn replies. "The main reason I left Dylan was after being with him it helped me to realize my feelings, regardless of how others may think".

"Dawn" Ricky says in a whisper.

"Ricky, I love you too".

With a moment of clarity and deep gazes into each-other's eyes, Ricky and Dawn mash their lips into a kissing frenzy. Their tongues circle each other in a sloppy and wanting mess. Dawn wastes no time jamming her hand into her brother's pants and pull out his fully erect cock. She forcefully jerked him off wanting to feel his gasps of pleasure in her mouth. He gave her what she wanted and then some, running his hands across her chest, yanking at her shirt to get as little material in between them as possible.

Their lips were like magnets, unable to be pulled apart. Saliva began to coat both of them but they didn't stop, their faces sucked harsher and harsher, begging for more skin. Dawn quickly stripped Ricky of his shirt and pushed him down on the bed, she climbed on top of him and turned around. Sticking her butt in his face she pushed her hair to one side and took his meat into her mouth. Not planning on disappointing his sister Ricky pulled Dawn's panties down enough to stick his tongue into her wet love cave. They 69d for next few minutes, Dawn sloping up Ricky's dick while he licked deep into her.

Soon though Ricky got the idea to try something, he licked his index finger and pushed it into Dawn's ass. She popped out his dick for a sharp yelp before losing bodily control and laying fully on Ricky, shaking.

"Are you ok?!" Ricky asks worried he just screwed up.

"I'm, f-fine" Dawn says trembling. "Just don't take it out. I want you to do it".

Not wanting to push her too far Ricky went slow with inserting his finger in and out of Dawn's asshole. He could feel her insides, they were smoother than he thought, they continued to relax and quickly come back to Chinese finger-trap his appendage. Ricky fingered Dawn's butt and licked around the area until he felt her come on his chest.

Once she was done Dawn rolled off of Ricky and sat on the floor. He sat up from the bed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm OK" Dawn says. "Really. And to show you how thankful I am. ``

Dawn pulled her shirt up and over her body, revealing her naked form to her brother for what must have been the thousandth time, she went back to blowing him. Her throat echoed out her mouth each time the cock went in. Throughout the up and down her tongue circled around his member, with it she could feel Ricky's pulse as well as the few bumps left by the veins protruding out.

Dawn sucked Ricky pulling up with more and more pressure until he unloaded into her mouth, rather than fighting the feeling this time, to Ricky's surprise, Dawn swallowed every drop of her brother.

After some time the pair sat on the floor of Ricky's bedroom holding their naked upper halves.

"I love you Dawn" .

"I love you Ricky, and no one will ever change that.''

To be continued…

**I know the dirty scene was shorter than the past ones. But this was to finish the main plot. There be ONE MORE chapter to satisfy us all with quad lovin, and that will end things off completely. SO just hold on until then. Also in between I want to work on a Total Drama two-shot I have been plotting up so look forward to that first. **


	6. Family Togetherness (Finale)

**Stuck inside his home, running out of things to keep busy, remembering he has a kind following on , oh yes it is true, I have returned! **

**Ok look, for now I plan for this to be the actual end to this story. Let's be honest, there's not much more I can do with the flimsy plot I set up. I wasn't ever even planning on this story hitting 6 chapters, but you guys seemed to really like it so I'm pleased to know that.**

**Perhaps one day there will be a return of this story to a WWE crowd pop, but for now, this is the canon ending. Thanks for following this story. Hopefully those of you just here for this one will find interest in another of my stories. So for now, enjoy. **

For the first time in a long time the Harper residence had cleaned up. The metaphorical dark storm cloud that was looming over the lives of the quads had dissipated. The awkwardness was defeated (for the most part anyways) and all fights had been ended. In fact there had not been a fight in the household for over a month. Dawn and Ricky worked things out and since then, the scent of aggression had not filled the air of the old house.

It was a cool, fall Saturday evening; the streets were clear, lawn mowers were powered off, and most people were indoors. It seemed to be peaceful all over town, just imagine if the quads actually had that much influence. The seven members of Harper family sat around the dinner table and were enjoying some long and joke-filled conversations. Nicky wore a grey long-sleeve shirt under an orange t-shirt with the words "rise above the rest" written on it. Alongside that he had tight khaki pants. Beside him was Ricky wearing a thick dark green sweater over a plain-white t-shirt combined with jeans. Across from him was Dicky, dressed in a light blue tank top and had a green and purple Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned over that. His dress shorts were hanging a little past his underwear, just the way he likes it. And finally was Dawn wearing a spaghetti-strap, soft blue top. It was tight on her figure, and she had a jean jacket over to keep it in place. Her skinny jeans were pressing sharply against her clit, it turned her on.

The family dynamic always tended to change from good times to bad, but no matter how bad things could get, they would eventually revert back to happy ones. It was a Harper given. Tom and Anne marveled at how well their kids would act around each other, not only was it good for the current time period but they were better behaved around one another than years ago. Normally teens get moodier towards their siblings but in the case of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky, and Dawn, age and experience had made them more mature and more reasonable.

Dinner had wrapped up and the family was letting their food set.

"Hahaha, oh wow" Tom exclaims. "I must say you guys have been very nice to each other. Not to poke fun, but it's kind of surprising. Usually someone has a beef with someone else here. Now the only beef we have is this lovely roast dinner your mother made".

"Thank you dear" Anne says sarcastically. "But seriously guys, we are really happy to see you all getting along. What has brought up such a better understanding amongst you all"?

"Oh, we just enjoy our private times" Dawn says. "We really get to know one another and try to work things out in a more fair way".

"I must say we enjoy spending more time together when we try to make sure we are all benefiting from the fun" Ricky adds.

"I never thought I'd have as much in common with my brothers and sister than I do" Dicky replies.

"We realized we have to be more of a sibling unit than just relying on you guys" Nicky finishes.

"Incredible," Tom says. "Then I guess it's a good thing we respect your privacy more nowadays".

"And to show our appreciation for you guys acting so well" Anne starts. "We have decided to take you on a trip to a water park for a whole weekend".

"Seriously?!" Dawn shouts.

"Oh, wow" Nicky gasps.

"Coolest parents ever" Dicky responds.

"Now, now" Tom says. "We won't leave for a couple weeks, but we assure you it will be a fun time. I'm looking forward to that ride where you stand in a small box and the floor opens from under you. Oh man it is so scary, right honey?"

"I remember that ride" Anne says. "I loved it, and you said your cramps wouldn't let you go on it hmmm?"

Tom just giggles looking down at the floor.

"Any-who" Anne continues. "As for tonight why don't you all go and hang out. We'll leave you to whatever it is you guys do. So long as it keeps you all getting along".

"Sounds good to me" Ricky says, pushing his chair back.

"Let's go and have some fun boys," Dawn says smiling widely and leading her brothers to their room. "Oh, mom and dad" she calls back. "Don't worry about us, we'll handle going to bed properly if we end up having a lot of fun".

The Harper parents turn to look at each other.

"Oh my gosh" Tom says laughing. "Can you believe that. They've had a total 180. It's great, but I have no idea what they are agreeing on…"

"I say, as long as they aren't trashing the house or fighting" Anne starts. "Then I guess we have nothing to worry about. But what you should be worrying about is how much attention I'm going to need tonight" Anne says walking over to her man.

Tom growls in approval and then says "Don't worry baby, it's all about you tonight. As I'm sure Dawn will make it all about her tonight hahaha".

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Upstairs the door to the boys' room was locked, some low volume hard rock was playing on the stereo, and Dawn already had her tongue down Dicky's throat. Their lips smacked as their faces sucked. The other brothers just stare in amazement as they watch their sister devour Dicky's mouth. She yanks his Hawaiian top off, hearing a couple stitches snap with the aggressiveness of the pulling. Once their sloppy lips smack apart Dicky sits down on one of the beds a bit dazed. Dawn then grabs Dicky by his sweater and pulls him to her.

"Come here Nerd" she says before smashing her lips into his. Dawn overpowers Ricky, his knees bending, shrinking in her surprisingly dominating presence. Her tongue runs along his teeth begging for entrance. Ricky opens his mouth in between kisses, his tongue encircling with Dawn's. Their smooching was loud but went in tandem with the music ensuring their parents would be none the wiser (even though the Harper parents were occupied also). Once Dawn finishes with Ricky's lips she pushes him into sitting down on the bed next to Dicky.

She approaches Nicky, the brother who likes to take the other path.

"So can I give my other brother some affection too, or are you going to wuss out on me?" Dawn asks.

"Damn girl" Nicky says. "Since it's you, I think I'll be fine with it. I have to say I like this controlling Dawn". Before he can continue on his high horse way of speaking, Nicky is entranced by Dawn's lips. She presses her face into his, practically trying to fuse the two of them together. She was so forceful, to Nicky it felt like a guy, so his youthful tent started to go up, down below. For him, knowing he'd like it, Dawn kissed across his chin, and down his neck. Nicky allowed his shoulders to be relaxed as he felt the soft, wet marks cover his flesh; he didn't even imagine another guy doing it, he knew who it was, and to his intrigue, he was still turned on.

Eventually Dawn was done with him as well.

"By your looks it seems you boys like this tougher version of me" Dawn says grinning. "Well good, because for tonight, you're all my bitches. And when we undress, we do it to each other no matter who it is. But don't worry, we'll still treat each other good".

"I think you mean treat each other well" Ricky corrects.

"Don't push it dork".

"Sorry".

"Alright, dicks out, I don't care how you do it" Dawn says flipping her jean jacket off of her shoulders and getting on her knees. The boys deciding it best, complied with their leadership taking sister. Ricky getting heated up, tugged on his sweater while looking at Nicky. The slick dark-haired brother replied by pulling the sweater up and over Ricky's head. Ricky himself then undid his jeans button and zipper. As Nicky was trying to get his shirt off, Dicky came up from behind and stuck his hands into Nicky's pants. From them he got parts undone, and pulled out Nicky's cock, jerking his brother just enough to get him at full go. Dicky then raised his hands and signaled for his brothers' help. In a smooth motion Ricky pulled the tank top off of Dicky's toned chest, and Nicky yanked the dress shorts and boxers to Dicky's ankles to where he kicked them off and far away. The boys got into it and saw that their work was doing what it was supposed to. Dawn was seen biting her lower lip as she had witnessed them stripping one another.

The three soon stood around their sister, each with their varying dick lengths, all hard, pointed at her face. Dawn looked around her at the 3 that shared her age, her birthday, and her body. She looked at her brothers, each either naked, semi-clothed, or mostly-clothed. She took Dicky and Nicky's dicks in her hands and proceeded to jerk them off as she sucked on Ricky's. Dawn made sure to give all 3 members as much of equal attention as she could. Her tongue rubbed along the bottom of Ricky's cock as she sucked it in and out of her mouth. Her left index finger and thumb formed a ring at the base of Nicky's dick as she yanked on it from there. Her right thumb massaged it's way into Dicky's penis hole as she jerked him. Her womanhood trembled as she heard the room fill with the moaning and groaning of her brothers. Each one proceeded to heavily sigh or cuss as they felt overwhelmed not only with their one sensation, but also watching one another receive pleasure as well.

Eventually Dawn swapped around. She allowed Dicky to moderately face-fuck her as she rubbed both Nicky and Ricky's dicks together with her hands. Taking the cock in the face allowed her to replicate bobbing her hands as if she was using a shake-weight with the double dicks in front of her. Even though one of the boys wasn't straight, the quads made sure to accommodate for that as much as possible. Just the effort alone made Nicky feel welcomed and kept him erect throughout the whole thing.

Soon though Dicky pulled himself out of Dawn's mouth and said "Ok Dawn. You can give our homo brother some special treatment. I want him to watch as I handle Ricky".

"Handle me how?" Ricky asked, a bit concerned.

"Just relax" Dicky says, trying to coax Ricky into laying on the bed. Eventually the blonde quad agrees and lays back. Dicky pulls his lower garments off and spreads Ricky's legs. He can feel his brother shaking a little while holding him. Dicky sits in between the legs and takes Ricky into his mouth. He gently blows his brother, wanting to experiment a little, softly playing with Ricky's balls too, the loose skin molding to his fingers. The pleasure soon gives way in Ricky and he relaxes despite his still there concern. Dicky witnessing this is in awe, his jaw soon dropping lower as while Dawn is giving him a handi, also proceeds to put one in the stink and starts fingering Nicky's asshole. His anus muscles clamp around Dawn's finger, it was tight, her forcing it back and forth, getting Nicky to release light squeals of surprise and enjoyment.

Ricky in the meantime pulls his shirt up just a bit so it is out of Dicky's way, and he can work his magic. The smarter quad runs his hands through his counterparts silk-like hair as his cock is overtaken by the even stronger force of sucking. Dicky even plays with himself a bit just to add to his own enjoyment of the current proceedings.

Not wanting anyone to cum just yet the quads take a good 60 seconds to calm their nerves. The boys weren't experienced enough to be going again and again and again. But things were only just beginning.

"Ok Dawn" Ricky says. "I think it's your turn now".

"You took good care of us," Nicky says. "But now let us take care of you".

"Give it to me good boys" Dawn says courageously.

Ricky hooks his fingers around her blue straps and helps them trickle down her arms. He then lifts the hem of her top up and off of her body. Sticking true to her nature, Dawn wasn't wearing a bra as she normally chooses not to at home. Her small breasts were all perked up, and she was not shy to have them out in front of her siblings. Dawn gets on one of the beds while Dicky undoes her pants. Once they are loose, he bites onto the middle of her pants and tugs with his head. Ricky and Nicky bite each of the legs of the jeans and together the boys pull off her pants with just their teeth. Dawn couldn't help but laugh at her goofballs being cute with her. She slid her thumbs in her white panties and pushed them down until the boys fought over them and basically all pulled those off too.

"What a nice quad-team effort" Nicky said excitedly.

Dicky got onto the bed and sucked on her nipples, his one hand found itself on her stomach where it rubbed circles on her. Ricky went right to work, sticking his tongue into his sister's love cave. He parted her flaps with his hands and went to town running himself along her smooth interiors. He lapped up her leaking juices, just practically tasted like sweet water so he didn't mind too much. Nicky placed soft kisses on Dawn's right foot, working his smooches up to her knee before starting over on the other foot. Dawn relaxed, arched her back, and closed her eyes. She moaned in her closed mouth, her shoulder blades dancing into the comforter underneath. Her nipples were stiff, her skin was getting goosebumps, and her hair hurt from being bunched up under her head, but Dawn was at an utter peace of mind.

The boys played with her body for a few minutes, but soon the testosterone filled the room, and genitals needed satisfaction. Ricky went first,he stood up, pulled off his t-shirt as it was the final article of clothing being worn, and went inside Dawn. He got her used to it with a few seconds of slow moving, quickly speeding up into his usual pace, going in at differing angles, feeling the wet insides wrapping around his member. While her mind was distracted, Dicky used the chance to ease his dick slowly into Dawn's butt. Her moaning was silenced once a few inches were in; the only noise dawn could make were some sharp inhales. The craziest part was, it hurt, but the sensation of having both holes filled was incredible.

"Go easy Dicky" Ricky says, not stopping. "Don't break her geez".

"Am I hurting you Dawn?" Dicky asks, realizing he should check in.

"N-No" Dawn squeezes out.

"Ha" Dicky says to Ricky.

"Just, mmh, just listen to Ricky. He knows how to handle me" Dawn grits through her smiling teeth.

"Ha" Ricky shoots back at his brother.

Soon though, both cocks were at full go inside Dawn's lower half, both moving in and out at different rhythms. The rubbing against her constricting muscles, sending shocks of pleasure through Dawn's body. The sensation of sweating overcame her, the room was hot with lust.

"I want all 3 of you" Dawn begs, her sad eyes staring into Nicky's. On the bed, he uses his knees to waddle over to her. Her moaning was constant, the sounds vibrated on Nicky's cock as she took it in her mouth. Dawn had all her holes filled, allowing the cocks to burrow into her, all the movement becoming too much for her brain to comprehend. She orgasms onto Ricky, her juices flowing out and getting jammed back in, keeping her moist for him and allowing him to plunge just a little more than normal. Dawn's eyes were white-washed over, she was losing herself from reality, all there was at the moment, was love, and pleasure.

Speeds were increasing, Dicky and Ricky were working in opposite symmetry, and Dawn was working harder going down further on Nicky. They were going to destroy her tonight and Dawn wanted it. Sensations were building, Nicky, never getting major pleasure from another person came quickly in Dawn's mouth, she swallowed every bit that entered. She dug the tip of her tongue into Nicky's dick hole to clean him up before letting him go and himself falling over. Ricky was next; he held on for as long as possible, the damn eventually gave-way and he poured his love deep into Dawn, the warm cream filling her, her eyes bugged out as she moaned excessively. Ricky pulled out and Dicky turned Dawn onto her knees. Holding onto her hips now, he pulled her hard into him, fucking her ass faster, burning her insides, slapping his loose balls against her backside. Their sweat dripped off their faces, Dawn huffed and puffed until screaming just "icky" as an expression of happiness to all three brothers. Dicky blew his load and removed himself from the ass, watching the white essence drip out and onto the floor.

A couple minutes went by as the quads caught their breaths. They were amazed with what they had accomplished that night already. Dawn could tell Nicky was spent, he had already curled up and was ready to sleep things off. But happy to see her other brothers were still on standby, she had them leave that bed and both lay on another. He got their dicks together so they stood erect once more touching each other. She then squatted over the two members and lowered herself onto them. The size of the double cock deluxe (as Dicky called it), stretched Dawn further than ever before, her face contorted with pain, but she did not stop progressing more and more, going until all inches of her brothers were inside her. She jiggled her butt side to side a little, getting used to the feeling and teasing her siblings. They each held onto her wrists as she bounced up and down on them. Dawn had to go slow with the extra cargo pushing into her, but she was able to successfully ride her fellow Harpers. The teen boys' faces were as straight as can be, the pleasure their rods emitted left them only able to breath in harsh whispers. Dawn leaned her head back, she humped more and more, her arms and hips aching, but she pressed on. The intensity quickly over-took her, and Dawn Harper came again, clenching everything, all her nerves and muscles gave way as she released herself onto her brothers.

"Oh… my… GOOOOOOOOSH" Dawn retorted as things went fuzzy and she felt herself fall off the dicks and onto the bed, her hair spraying out in all directions around her. She was out for a couple minutes, the body trying to recoup from what had just transpired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was close to midnight at the Harper residence now. The quads cleaned themselves up, put on some of their PJs, still kind of hot from their previous actions though. Of the 7 family members, 5 were currently dreaming good dreams. Dawn herself, sat on the edge of her bed, staring out the window. A small smile was planted along her lips, her eyes droopy, but relaxed.

There was a soft knock on her door frame. It was none other than Ricky, he stared at her with that wondering look he always had.

"May I come in?" He asked politely.

"Yes you CAN" Dawn joked back, soon after, patting next to her on the bed.

Ricky quietly walked over and sat beside her, she still looked out the window but he couldn't take his eyes off her. Once she turned to look at him she tilted her head to the side a bit.

"What?" she asked softly.

"You're so strong, so brave, and so beautiful" Ricky says innocently. "And I'm glad to have you as my sister".

"You know Ricky," Dawn says. "I love all 3 of you more than the world. But, when I'm with you I know how I really feel. It may be wrong to say this, but I love you more than life itself. You've always been there for me, even when I didn't know it, and I couldn't imagine living without you".

"Thanks Dawn" Ricky said laughing into a smile. Surprised with the major compliment she had just given him.

She kissed him on the cheek before laying down on her bed on her left side.

"You can stay with me just tonight, if you want" Dawn says. Without hesitating Ricky laid down on his side beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

"I'm never letting you go" Ricky says as he closes his eyes.

"I never want you to" Dawn says, closing her eyes and smiling.

THE END.


End file.
